


Winding Down

by plvvsh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, i wrote this before the timeskip actuall came out, ignore the inconsistency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plvvsh/pseuds/plvvsh
Summary: Tooru is relaxing after a long day, but his husband Hajime isn’t quite ready for bed.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188





	Winding Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m bad at summaries

Tooru laid on his back, legs crossed over one another as he played a mobile game on his phone. He never wanted to leave this bed again. He'd played 3 games today, and was absolutely exhausted. Luckily, he had nothing to do tomorrow, and that was a wonderful thing.

He looked up from his game as Hajime entered the room. He adjusted his glasses and looked his husband up and down, who was only wearing black sweatpants, a towel around his shoulders. He smirked a little, then quickly looked back down at his phone as Hajime turned around.

"What are you up to?" His husband asked, tossing his towel in the hamper and flopping down on the bed.

"Relaxing after a long day." Tooru answered, pretending to ignore the swell of Hajime's bicep muscles tightening as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah? You were hot today." His husband said, voice dropping low. Uh oh. Tooru knew that voice well. He glanced away from his game and smiled a little.

"I was hot? I was playing volleyball, Hajime." He laughed, tapping his screen a couple times. Hajime hummed softly and shifted to rest his head on one arm, extending his other to run his hand over Tooru's lower belly. Oh no.

"Yeah, but you were all sweaty and determined. It was beautiful." He spoke slowly, moving his hand in small circles. Tooru bit his lip and shot a quick look to his husband. His breath caught in his throat. He was smiling so softly, one eyebrow lifted. Tooru swallowed hard and forced his eyes back to his game, trying to ignore the heat forming under Hajime's hand.

"W-we ended up losing though." Shit, why did he stutter? Hajime breathed out a laugh through his nose.

"You won two games and lost the third." He said, slowly moving his hand to glide his fingertips over the dips of Tooru's hip. "That sounds like you deserve a reward."

"Whatcha doing with that hand, Hajime?" Tooru asked with a smirk, clicking his phone off. Hajime glanced to his hand and back up with a smile.

"Whatever you want me to do with it." He said, biting his lip. Tooru breathed out slowly.

"What if I said I wanted you to take it off of me?" He tested.

"Then I'd take it off of you and go to bed." Hajimed said. He pressed down with his fingertips. "Is that what you want me to do?"

"No." Tooru answered a little too quickly. Hajime sat up and slung his leg over Tooru's, straddling his hips. He put his hands on either side of Tooru's head and leaned down inches from his face.

"What do you want me to do, then?" He asked in a quiet voice. Tooru swallowed hard and ran his fingers up his husband's arms.

"What's got you so horny, huh?" He asked, ignoring his question. He raised a brow and pushed his hips upwards a little, watching Hajime's lips twitch into a small smile.

"You're so beautiful, how else am I supposed to feel." Tooru scoffed and looked down at his t-shirt. It was covered in stains as he'd been wearing it around the house for over a week. He was also only in boxers.

"Hajime, I'm wearing a disgusting shirt, my hair isn't styled, and I'm having a breakout." He said, running his fingers over a small patch of bumps on his cheek.

"Please, you could be wearing a trash bag and I'd still want you." His husband responded, lips hovering inches from his own. Tooru snorted and wrapped his arm around the back of Hajime's neck.

Their lips touched and Tooru couldn't help but let a content hum escape his throat. Hajime's lips twitched up in a smile against his own, and his hands tightened into fists by his head. Tooru sighed and started kissing his husband harder, open mouthed. His tongue pressed against Hajime's in a subtle fight for dominance, but he didn't have the energy to win. Hajime was able to quickly press him to the bed just by the force of his kiss. Tooru rolled his hips against him, and his husband let out a little whine.

"You want to top, or me?" He asked, grinding his hips down. Tooru gasped a moan.

"No, you top." He said breathily. "You're only wearing sweatpants. The longer I feel your hard cock resting against my thigh the more I want it in me." Hajime laughed and leaned down, lips ghosting Tooru's neck.

"You sure are talking dirty tonight." He sighed before giving a hard bite. "Can't wait to hear what falls from those pretty lips when I'm pounding your ass until you can't breathe." Oh, shit.

"I-I'm talking dirty?" Tooru exhaled as Hajime sucked his neck and collar bone. "Listen to you."

"Oh yeah." His husband growled, pushing his hands under Tooru's shirt. "Gonna ruin you tonight." He slid down off Tooru's hips and settled between his legs. "Can't wait to throw those thick thighs over my shoulders and drive you into incoherency."

"God..." Tooru whined as Hajime pushed his shirt up to his chest. "God, Hajime..." He was planting open mouthed kisses down his torso. His fingers pinched one of Tooru's nipples and suddenly he was gasping. He grabbed Hajime's wrist out of reflex, but he didn't let go. He instead attached his mouth to his other nipple, biting as he was pinching. Tooru nearly squealed and tried to jerk his chest away from him.

"Easy, easy." Hajime growled. "Stop acting like a baby."

"Stop being a jerk..." Tooru growled back. Hajime chuckled and pinched hard and flicked his tongue. "Ah! Fuck, come on..."

"Alright, alright." Hajime leaned up. His hips pressed forward a little, and Tooru rolled against him. "You're closer to the lube, grab it."

"Right." Tooru exhaled slowly and rolled his hips against his husband's for a few more moments.

"Tooru." Hajime growled, making a hard push forward. "The lube."

"Fuck." Tooru took a deep breath and leaned over to the bedside table. He opened the drawer and dug around for a moment before finding the squeeze bottle. He laid back down and held it up, finding the energy to smirk. "We're, uh, running out here." He said.

"We just bought that." Hajime said with a sigh.

"Well if you didn't like getting your ass pounded so much, maybe we could use less." Tooru teased. Hajime raised a brow, unamused.

"If you didn't like getting your ass pounded so much, you mean." He said, snatching the bottle from Tooru. 

"Don't get huffy with me, hot stuff." Tooru said, shifting his hips again, wanting the friction back. Hajime gave it to him, rolling his hips slowly.

"Fine, beautiful." He hummed. "Stop grinding against me."

"Mmn, but grinding feels so good." Tooru moaned, tilting his head back. Hajime was rubbing so deliciously against him, he never wanted it to stop. And though Hajime had told him to stop, he made no effort to halt his own movements, enjoying it himself.

"I agree." His husband says. "But I could be working you open right now. Can you stop grinding against me, please?" Oh, he was being polite. Tooru was in for a treat tonight.

He obeyed Hajime finally and stopped moving, whining at the loss of friction. His husband smiled sweetly and scooted away. He pulled Tooru's boxers down slowly, and Tooru kicked them off once they were low enough.

Hajime gently ghosted his hand over Tooru's hard cock, almost lovingly. Tooru sighed in response. He wanted more, but Hajime seemed to be wanting to take his time.  
Suddenly Hajime's mouth was around the head of his dick, and he gasped, resisting the urge to push his hips up in his mouth. Hajime held his hips down and continued to suck, moving down the shaft slowly. He hummed as he pulled up, causing Tooru to moan lowly. He ran his fingers through Hajime's hair and grabbed at the back of his head. Guiding him up and down, causing the perfect amount of pleasure.

"God, Hajime, fuck...." He breathed. "Your mouth feels so good..." Hajime pulled off with a pop and stroked up and down the shaft slowly. He looked so gorgeous like that, lips red and swollen.

"I'm gonna get you ready now, Tooru." God, his name falling from those precious lips sounded like music. "Ready for my cock." Fuck.

Hajime coated his fingers in lube, making direct eye contact with Tooru as he did. He slipped his fingers down to Tooru's entrance and pressed gently against him, not pushing in, just touching. Tooru hissed at the cold through his teeth, but quickly relaxed. He shifted a little so his legs were open a little more, giving his husband easier access. He finally slipped in two fingers, having no trouble. Tooru was used to taking Hajime, so he knew it wouldn't take long to prep him. He moaned quietly as Hajime worked his fingers in and out, curling them every now and again. He couldn't help but relax into the bed below him. Hajime's fingers felt like magic inside him, and he closed his eyes slowly.

"Are you feeling good?" Hajime whispered, pressing the pads of his fingers against Tooru's prostate.

"Ah! God, yes...!" Tooru whined. "Fuck, I want you, Hajime...please..." Hajime chuckled and pressed against that spot again, causing Tooru to whine and arch his back.

"Alright, alright." He said, finally pulling his fingers out. He grabbed the back of Tooru's knee and slung it over his shoulder, leaving the other on the bed. He gazed at Tooru with such a sexy hunger in his eyes that it made Tooru swoon. Hajime's lips pressed to the inside of his thigh and slowly slid down, and Tooru shuddered out a moan.

"God, your stubble...you haven't shaved." He whined. Hajime smirked against his skin, then rubbed his rough cheek against the inner side of Tooru's thigh, slowly, not breaking eye contact. Tooru let out an involuntary whine.

"That feel good, baby?" Hajime asked in a low, deep whisper. 

"Yes..." Tooru replied, shifting a little in his husband's grip. "I want to feel you. Can you put it in me, please?" Hajime snorted a little.

"My dick or my tongue?" He asked before licking a stripe up his thigh.

"Give me your cock, Hajime. Please, come on, stop stalling." Tooru growled. Hajime smirked. He grabbed the pillow next to Tooru's head and lifted him up to place it under him. He scooted his hips closer to line himself up. He spread more lube over himself, cock glistening with wetness. His gaze was heavy and intense, making Tooru feel like he was crumbling under it. 

"Are you ready?" He asked with a bite to his lip. Tooru nodded and shifted to hold his legs open a little more. With one of them over Hajime's shoulder, he was only able to wiggle the one on the bed out a little. Hajime sighed a little, watching.

"Fuck me, Hajime." Tooru whispered. His husband smirked and winked down at him before suddenly pushing in. Tooru gasped and tightened his fingers into the sheets. Hajime slowly pushed forward, until Tooru could feel his torso pressed against the back of his raised thigh. Tooru breathed out slowly, trying to relax and open himself up for his husband. 

"You feel so good, Tooru." Hajime groaned.

"I'd feel better if you'd fucking move." 

"Hey, hey, don't be bossy." His hips rolled slowly, pushing a moan from Tooru's lips. "I'm gonna make you feel good, baby, I promise."

He started rolling his hips against Tooru, getting faster with each roll. Tooru dug his nails into Hajime's skin with a loud moan. He was pushing so deep at this angle, with Tooru's leg over his shoulder. Tooru couldn't help but let out loud gasps and moans, pushing his hips back against his husband's.

"F-uck, Hajime!" Tooru cried, sliding his hands down to Hajime's lower back, gripping and pulling him forward. He wanted more, harder, faster, deeper. "Please...! More, please!"

"Give me your other leg." Hajime's voice came out as a deep growl, a rumble in his throat. He stopped rolling his hips so he could grab Tooru's thigh, throwing it over his other shoulder. He leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Tooru's head, nearly bending him in half. Tooru cried out loudly when Hajime started thrusting hard. His nails dug into the tan skin at the base of Hajime's spine. His cock was reaching so deep like this, brushing every nerve and sweet spot with every thrust.

"God, yes!!" Tooru cried, throwing his head back and exposing his throat. Teeth bit into his pulse point, causing him to whine with pleasure. Hajime pulled back up and cradled Tooru's head in his hands.

"You're so beautiful, Tooru." Their lips were inches from each other, hot breath being swapped between them. "So beautiful for me."

"Mm, fuck, sh...shut up...!" Tooru whined.

"But you're beautiful." Hajime groaned and touched their foreheads together. "So gorgeous, Tooru Iwaizumi." Shit. Tooru felt his heart thrum against his chest, his face heating up. Why was he being so sweet?

"God, you--ah!!" The wet sound of their bodies slapping together filled the space around them as Hajime changed his angle and pace. He was thrusting into Tooru at the perfect spot, hitting his nerves every time. Coupled with the sweet words his husband was saying, Tooru felt impossibly hot. A tight, warm knot was filling his lower abdomen, building to his release. His throat felt raw from crying out curses and broken versions of his lover's name.

"Fuck, babe..." Hajime moaned himself. "You should see your face right now, you look so gorgeous." A particularly hard push forward, coupled by moans from both of them. "So blissful, and lewd, fuck."

"Jesus, Hajime!" Tooru cried. "Hajime, I'm close, I'm so close....!"

"I know, I know, me too." Hajime huffed out, squeezing his eyes shut. His hips stuttered against Tooru's, causing more stimulation than the latter expected.

"Fuck!!"

"God, fuck, Tooru, you feel so good." Hajime leaned down and sank his teeth hard into Tooru's pulse point. "Cum for me, baby."

Tooru didn't need to be told twice. The pressure in his abdomen built up and up and up, until it finally snapped like a whip and he was seeing stars. Hajime rocked into him to help coax him through his orgasm. He pushed his hips as hard against Tooru as he could as he came, breath coming out in ragged growls. He filled Tooru up, causing a warm feeling deep in Tooru's gut.

They stayed still for a moment, breathing hard but steady, gazing into each other's eyes. Hajime's arms shook on either side of Tooru's head after a while, so he sat up and pulled out slowly. Tooru breathed out shakily as he felt some of his husband's cum slowly leak out of him. Hajime dropped his now sore legs, rubbing them lovingly.

"You okay?" He asked, sweat dripping off his forehead. Tooru nodded and smiled.

"Yeah...that was amazing." He panted. "Can we just stay in bed all night and all day tomorrow?"

"Uh, no, you have to shower." Hajime said, crinkling his nose. "I'm not sleeping next to your gross, sticky body."

"Haji!" Tooru scolded, smacking his husband with the pillow that had been under his hips. "Fine, I have to get your jizz out of my ass anyway." He huffed, moving to stand on shaking legs. He supported himself on the bed. 

"What happened to my sweet Hajime who was being so kind just a bit ago?"

"Got bored of being nice." Hajime chuckled. Tooru rolled his eyes and walked towards the bathroom with the grace of a newborn deer. Hajime laughed a little behind him.

"Don't laugh at me, this is your fault." Tooru huffed. He turned to give his husband a miffed look, but his face softened when he saw Hajime's face. He was gazing at him with half lidded, love stricken eyes. It made his heart flutter in his chest.

"You really are beautiful, Tooru." He said softly. Tooru smiled.

"Yeah, you are too." 


End file.
